Soccer!
by Dhika
Summary: Bola adalah teman. Tapi teman bukanlah bola yg bisa ditendang kemanapun. Lebih baik Bertemanlah dengan keduanya. Tapi ingat. Jangan lupa dengan Cinta. Bad Summary/AU/Warning inside/Semi Crossover
1. Prolog

"**Soccer!"**

**Disclaimer : Nama – nama character yang ada saya ambil dari anime Naruto serta Captain Tsubasa dan tentunya anime – anime tersebut merupakan milik dari pengarangnya masing – masing.**

**Naruto feat. Captain Tsubasa. Semi Crossover.**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina (Forever) slight SasuSaku (Forever)**

**Prolog!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepak bola. Sepak bola merupakan olah raga yang begitu digandrungi oleh masyarakat di dunia. Penggemar sepak bola tak pandang usia dan tak pandang jenis kelamin. Tua muda dan laki – laki maupun perempuan pun bisa menjadi penggemar sepak bola. Namun jika para penggemar sepak bola terlalu fanatik, bertarung demi membela klub kebanggannya pun mau. Bukan bertarung dalam arti sepak bola itu sendiri. Tapi lebih ke arah kekerasan. Yap. Itulah yang namanya penggemar.

" Haah.. Haah.. haah.. " Kira – kira hanya itulah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang kini sedang berlatih dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dengan memakai kimono berwarna hijau pupus dan memakai geta. Siapa sangka dari penampilannya yang terkesan tradisional tersebut, dia merupakan legenda sepak bola jepang.

" Haah.. Otou_ sama_ sepertinya hari ini aku harus istirahat karena besok merupakan latihan pertamaku di tim SMA baruku. " Kata pemuda pirang tersebut kepada gurunya atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya. Dan perlu diketahui yang dipanggil Otou _sama _ oleh pemuda pirang tersebut adalah Jiraiya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah. Sepertinya sebulan atau 2 bulan kedepan kau harus berlatih sendiri dengan team mu itu atau secara individual. Karena mungkin aku harus mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan yang aku limpahkan pada asistenku selama 1 bulan terakhir ini akibat aku yang mengambil cuti untuk melatihmu serta menemani Okaa _sama_ mu menjelang persalinannya 2 minggu yang lalu. " Kata Jiraiya yang umurnya bila di identifikasi masih berumur 30 tahunan.

" Ya aku mengerti. " Balas Naruto ( Pemuda pirang tadi ) dengan sopannya.

" Baguslah. Lebih baik kita pulang. Sudah Sore. " Balas Jiraiya lalu mengajak Naruto Pulang. Dan Narutopun dengan anggukan atas ajakan dari Jiraiya sambil mengambil bola yang dipakainya latihan tadi.

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Ayahku atau lebih tepatnya ayah angkatku adalah seorang Namikaze. Atau lebih tepatnya dia merupakan Kakak dari Ayah kandungku. Namikaze Minato. Soal ayahku kandung, beliau meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika kami berwisata bersama ibuku, Namikazae 'Uzumaki' Kushina ketika umurku baru 2 tahun. Dan Ironisnya aku merupakan korban selamat di kecelakaan itu karena Ibuku menutupi tubuhku dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pelindungku. Dan tanpa aku inginkan sebelumnya, Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kedua orang tuaku meregang nyawa. Khusunya Ibuku yang masih sempat mengucapkan salam terakhirnya ketika sesaat sebelum beliau meninggal. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya, padahal kan waktu itu aku masih kecil sekali ? Entahlah, akupun tak tau alasannya

Aku sempat merasa putus asa akan takdir yang aku alami ini. Aku merasa dunia ini tak adil bagiku. Aku sempat mencoba untuk bunuh diri walaupun usiaku bisa dibilang masih dini. Namun Ayah angkatku menyadarkanku dan mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya bersama Ibu angkatku, Namikaze Tsunade. Awalnya aku belum bisa menerima keluarga baruku itu. Namun karena kasih sayang yang Otou _sama _ dan Okaa _sama_ yang diberikan padaku terus mengalir sehingga perlahan namun pasti aku menerima keluargaku ini.

Aku baru tau kalau Otou _sama _serta Okaa _sama_ masih belum mendapatkan anak ketika aku mulai menerima keluarga baru ku itu. Bukan karena alasan salah satu dari mereka ataupun keduanya mandul, tapi aku yakin pasti Kami _sama_ masih belum memberikan 'titipan' kepada beliau keduanya.

Namun setelah aku berumur sekitar 3 Tahun, Okaa _sama_ telah hamil anak pertama mereka dan berarti dia merupakan adikku kelak. Dan ternyata adikku adalah perempuan. Karena dianggap aku adalah anak yang memberikan keberuntungan, maka nama adikku disengaja dimiripkan denganku. Yakni Namikaze Naruko.

Sementara Adik laki – lakiku yang baru lahir sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu bernama Shiruba Namikaze. Adik laki – lakiku yang baru lahir tersebut mewarisi warna rambut Otou _sama_ yang berwarna silver. Dan penamaannya itu atas dasar warna rambutnya yakni Silver atau dalam bahas jepang Shiruba.

**Naruto POV end.**

" Hmm Naruto. Bagaimana 'Kehidupan' SMA mu ? " Tanya Jiraiya disela – sela perjalanan pulang mereka.

" Maksud anda seperti apa Otou _sama_ ? Kenapa pada kata 'kehidupan' tersebut nadanya seolah menggoda ? " tanya Naruto sedikit polos.

" Oh ayolah Naruto. Apakah kau sudah punya teman spesial atau bisa dibilang kekasih ? " tanya Jiraiya lagi yang kini to the point.

" Sepertinya belum. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu aku akan mendapatkannya. " Balas Naruto santai.

" Haah.. Kau ini terlalu santai. " Gerutu Jiraiya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Otou _sama_ ? Naruko _Chan_ masih menginginkan perhatian dari kakaknya dan mungkin 1 atau 2 tahun lagi, Shiruba juga ikut – ikutan mencari perhatian seperti Naruko _Chan_. " Balas Naruto tetap dengan santainya.

" Haah.. Kau ada benarnya juga Naruto. Aku pikir Naruko itu Brocon " Ungkap Jiraiya sambil menghela napas sejenak.

" Ahahaha.. Anda bisa saja Otou _sama_ " Balas Naruto dengan diawali kekehannya.

Dan tak berlangsung lama, mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu megah namun indah dipandang dari depan halamannya dengan desain artistik di pintu rumahnya. Jika terlihat sepintas maka orang akan menganggap lekukan artistik tersebut merupakan tribal yang dipahat pada media kayu. Dan ukiran tersebut merupakan kegemaran Tsunade akan kebudayaan negara lain yakni Negara Indonesia karena desainnya. Dan Tsunade jatuh hati pada setiap karya seni yang dihasilkan oleh Negara Indonesia, Dari Batik berbagai motif sampai ukiran kayu. Dan dengan begitu, rumah dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade tampak begitu tradisional tanpa meninggalkan budaya tradisional Jepang itu sendiri. Contoh sederhananya saja adalah Pintu geser.

Setelah berjalan melewati halaman rumah tersebut. Naruto serta Jiraiya lekas masuk.

" Tadaima " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang menggambarkan bahwa dia kini sedang lelah.

' duk, duk duk, ' perlahan namun pasti terdengar suara derap kaki yang terdengar menuruni tangga dari lantai 2.

" Okaerinasai Onii _Chan_, Otou _sama_. " Balas gadis yang nampak menginjak masa remaja dengan baju sekolah yang masih menempel pada badan rampingnya.

" loh Naruko _Chan_ ? Baru pulang ? " Tanya Jiraiya sambil berjalan menuju putrinya yang kini berdiri didepannya dan tak jauh darinya lalu mengelus surai pirang milik putrinya itu sebentar lalu melenggang menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Otou _sama_, Okaa _sama_ masih mengajak Shiruba _kun _ untuk keluar sebentar tadi. " Kata Sang putri tunggal Jiraiya dengan nada khas seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Nada Childish yang dulu dipakainya perlahan mulai hilang. Tapi masih terdengar sesekali. Dan setelah mendengar laporan dari sang putri. Jiraiya berhenti sejenak lalu membalikan badan menghadap putrinya.

" Eto apa Okaa _sama_ mu membawa telfon genggamnya ? " tanya Jiraiya.

" Sepertinya iya. Karena di tempat biasa Okaa _sama_ menaruh telfon genggamnya tak ada. " Balas Naruko lalu menghadap Naruto yang kini sedang membersihkan bola kesayangannya dengan lap di sebelah rak sepatu.

" Onii _Chan_. Kenapa tadi tak menjemputku ? " tanya Naruko dengan menggembungkan pipinya serta menggunkan nada childishnya. Haah.. dan ternyata nada Childish milik Naruko akan senantiasa kembali jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sang kakak tercinta.

" Oh, hehehehe.. Maaf. Tadi telfon genggamku ketinggalan di kamar. Jadi aku tak bisa memberi tahumu kalau aku harus latihan bersama Otou _sama_. Jadi maaf ya.. " Kata Naruto lalu mengelus lembut puncak rambut dari sang adik imutnya itu sambil nyengir.

" huuh.. baiklah aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat. " Kata Naruko dan menaikan satu jarinya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya.

" Haah.. apa syaratnya ? " Tanya Naruto lalu berhenti mengelus kepala adiknya lalu menatap mata coklat milik adiknya.

" A-aku ingin Onii _Chan_ segera memiliki pacar secepatnya. Apa Onii _Chan_ tak malu melihat Sasuke _Senpai_ dan Teman – teman Onii _Chan _ yang lain yang sudah punya pacar ? " Tanya Naruko dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

" Hmm.. Kalau itu akan ku pikirkan nanti. Tapi aku janji secepatnya. " Kata Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan sang adik.

' Hehehe.. dengan ini teman – temanku tak akan menyebut Onii _Chan_ Jonas. ' Batin Naruko dengan nistanya.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hari ini merupakan latihan perdana Naruto pada tahun pertama masa sekolahnya di Konoha Gakuen. Dan dihari pertamanya ini Naruto telah mendapat apresiasi yang lebih oleh para senpai dan pelatih sepak bolanya karena permainan indahnya. Dan karena tim sepak bola itu berlatih tepat di saat jam istirahat jadinya banyak siswa maupun sisiwi yang melihat tim sepak bola kebanggan Konoha Gakuen tersebut berlatih.

" Lihat Anak baru itu. Permainannya sangat berkelas. " Kata Siswa 1 yang menyatakan pendapatnya kepada siswa lain disampingnya.

" Benar, aku seperti melihat permainan si tangan tuhan, Maradona. " Imbuh siswa yang lain dan siswa lain pun menyetujui pendapat 2 siswa tersebut

Sementara itu di pihak Siswi. Terdengar teriakan – teriakan ala fansgirl yang membahana karena mungkin teralihkan oleh 2 siswa baru yang kini masuk ke tim sepak bola Konoha Gakuen yakni Sasuke dan Naruto. Yah duo sahabat ini memilih bersekolah di sekolah ini karena alasan sederhana. Dekat dengan rumah mereka, di samping itu Konoha Gakuen memiliki tim sepak bola yang difavoritkan setelah Nankatsu Gakuen, Toho Gakuen serta Suna Gakuen. Ketiga sekolah tersebut memiliki tim sepak bola yang sangat kuat.

Dan untuk Naruto sendiri memilih bersekolah disini agar tetap bisa melawan Rival sekaligus temannya yakni Tsubasa Ozora dari Nankatsu.

" Heh, seperti biasa Dobe. Sepak bola adalah seni ? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang kini sedang jugling sementara para pemain lain sedang enak – enakkan istirahat.

" Seperti kau tak mengenalku saja Teme. " Balas Naruto santai sambil tetap men juggling bolanya dengan lincah.

" Ngomong – ngomong kau kenal dengan Seito Kaichou tidak ? " Tanya Sasuke to the point lalu meneguk isi botol minumannya.

" Emm.. Maksudmu Sakura _nee_ ? " Tanya Naruto memastikan dan kini dia ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya lalu meneguk isi botol minumannya.

" Eh, dari caramu menyebutkan namanya, kau terlihat cukup dekat dengannya. " kata Sasuke.

" Tentu kami kan bertetangga. " Balas Naruto dengan santainya ( Dari tadi santai mulu si Naru )

" Hoo.. menarik. " Gumam Sasuke lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

" Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik? " tanya naruto dengan menyelidik dan langsung to the point.

" Seperti kau tak mengenalku saja Dobe. " Kata Sasuke meniru kata – kata Naruto yang tadi.

" Hei itu kata – kataku. " Kata Naruto merasa tak terima jika kata – katanya ditiru.

" Baiklah – baiklah. Aku memang tertarik dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu ? Apa kau sudah tertarik dengan seorang gadis Naruto ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan melirik sahabatnya dengan ekor matanya. Jika Sasuke mengajak bicara Naruto dengan memanggil naruto dengan panggilan 'Naruto' maka pembicaraan tersebut akan serius.

" Hah.. Sepertinya belum. Aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Maksudku tepat seperti apa yang dulu Kaa _san_ ku pesankan padaku. " Kata Naruto sambil mendongak serta terlihat menerawanag jauh ke arah langit. Seolah olah memutar kembali memori kelamnya. Namun dengan tepukan kecil Naruto tersadar. Sang sahabat menyunggikan senyum tipisnya pertanda ia peduli terhadap sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini.

" Tak usah di ingat lagi kejadian itu. Kau Cuma perlu mengingat pesan Kaa _san _mu itu. " Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

" Kau benar. Akan ku usahakan. " Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyuman tipis Sasuke tadi dengan Senyum tipisnya juga.

" Tapi aku pernah merasa berbeda ketika aku memandang teman sekelasmu dulu waktu SMP yang berasal dari clan Hyuga. " Kata Naruto sedikit mengingat – ingat sambil memasang pose berfikir.

" Apa yang kau maksud Hinata? " Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Aku tak tau namanya Teme. Tapi mungkin dia orangnya. " Balas Naruto kini memandang Sasuke.

" Dia satu sekolahan dengan kita. Bahkan satu kelas denganku lagi. " Kata Sasuke.

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Naruto yang sedikit mulai antusias.

" Yap. Dan bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama saja. Kau bantu aku untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Seito Kaichou dan aku akan membantumu untuk pendekatan dengan Hinata. Bagaimana? Adil bukan ? " Tawar Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Tampak Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

" Baiklah. Deal. " Kata Naruto semangat.

" Naruto, Sasuke. Mari kita lanjutkan latihan kita. " Suara sang kapten tim sepak bola a.k.a Shikamaru menginterupsi perbincangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Hai' Senpai. " Balas Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan lalu berlali kecil menuju ke tengah lapangan lagi untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

**Sore Harinya**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan bersama sang adik. Naruto kini sedang memakai jaket tim nasional Jepang sebagai atasannya sementara bawahannya tetap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sementara Naruko masih memakai seragam SMP nya. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bicara ringan seperti menanyakan kehidupan sekolah mereka. Dan setelah mereka akan melewati gang yang cukup sempit Naruto mendengar suara minta tolong yang agak lemah. Lalu Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mendeteksi asal suara tersebut dan setelah mendengar untuk kesekian kalinya dia langsung mengeluarkan bolanya lalu berlari menuju gang sebelah yang ia ketahui adalah gang buntu. Sementara Naruko yang melihat kakaknya berlari menuju gang buntu di samping gang sempit tersebut langsung mengikuti sang kakak guna memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah sampai di mulut gang langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan nista yang terlihat. Seorang Yankee yang sedang mencoba meraba – raba tubuh seorang gadis yang kini meringkuk menangis dibawah terlihat dari tangannya yang meraba – raba udara dengan liarnya. Dan bisa dilihat bagian dada gadis tersebut terekspos karena seragam sekolahnya yang tampak telah dirobek paksa oleh sang yankee dan hanya tertutupi bra hitamnya

" Hei kau kecoa. " Teriak naruto yang menginterupsi perbuatan nista yankee satu itu.

" Heeh.. Ternyata seorang bocah. Mau apa kau bocah ? Mengambil alih kenikmatan tubuh gadis ini ? " Tunjuk sang Yankee yang menunjuk gadis yang meringkuk sambil berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya yang terlihat, namun sekarang posisinya membelakangi gadis tersebut. Karena tertutup tembok yang cukup tinggi sinar mata hari hanya sampai di mulut gang tersebut sehingga gadis itupun tak terlihat jelas di mata Naruto.

" Bicaramu sangat jorok sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar ? " Tawar naruto sambil melepas jaketnya.

" heeh.. Boleh juga kau. Hyaaa... " Teriak Yankee tersebut lalu berlari menerjang Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto sedang menaruh bola di depannya lalu mengambil ancang – ancang seperlu mungkin untuk melakukan tendangan sekuat mungkin. Dan setelah Yankee tersebut mulai dekat dengan posisi bola tersebut, Naruto mulai mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan bola tersebut dengan berlari juga namun hanya berlari kecil. Dan saat Yankee dan Naruto berjarak kurang dari 2 meter, ternyata Naruto malah menendang dagu Yankee Tersebut sehingga Yankee tersebut terangkat sedikit lalu terpental cukup jauh yakni sekitar 3-5 meter dan kesempatan ini dimaksimalkan Naruto untuk mundur lalu menendang bolanya dengan sangat kuat kearah kepala Yankee tersebut yang terlihat sudah duduk dari jatuhnya tadi dan bola Naruto mengenai Yankee tersebut dengan sangat telak sehingga Yankee tersebut pingsan dengan beberapa gigi yang terlihat copot. Setelah itu Naruto pun berinisiatif membantu gadis tersebut. Ia mengambil jaketnya lalu memakaikannya kepada sang gadis agar bagian dadanya tertutupi.

" Onii _Chan_ " suara melengking sang adik yang dari mematung melihat sang kakak berkelahi kini sudah mampu memanggil kakaknya.

" Onii _Chan _tak apa? " Tanya adik dari Naruto yang melihat Naruto menggendong gadis yang ia tolong tadi lalu keluar dari gang tersebut.

" Seharusnya yang kau tanyakan keadaannya adalah gadis ini Naruko _Chan_. " Balas Naruto lalu mendekati sang adik yang berada di mulut gang.

" Eh.. Hi-Hinata _nee Chan _? " Gumam Naruko yang melihat gadis yang di gendong oleh sang kakak adalah Hinata, kakak dari sahabatnya. Hanabi.

" Eh.. Hinata? " Pekik Naruto yang baru sadar kalau gadis yang ditolongnya adalah Hinata, perempuan yang pernah membuatnya merasa berbeda jika dekat dengan seorang gadis.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Hajimemashite Watshi wa Dhika desu ^o^) Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu minna. Saya masih baru di fandom Anime Naruto. Soalnya saya biasanya di fandom Cross over Naruto x High School DxD. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Saya membuat fanfic ini atas dasar kerinduan saya akan Anime Captain Tsubasa serta Naruto yang tidak rilis di minggu ini. Jujur saja juga agar melarikan diri saya sendiri dari bingungnya saya dalam membuat adegan Lemon di fic nista saya yang lain. Dan saya lebih memilih membuat fic ringan dengan Rate T agar saya tak bingung membuat adegan Lemon. Karena menurut pengalaman saya jadi Author Rate M Adegan Lemon itu harus serealistis mungkin *Malah curhat :v . Okelah Flame di terima. Flame yang sarkastik pun saya terima. Karena saya bisa dibilang masokis :v Jadi siksaan berupa kata – kata tuh saya udah kebal. Tapi kalo pacar saya yang nge flame udah ancur hidup saya :v * lebay lu thor.**

**Ya udahlah. Yang paling penting tuh Review,favorite dan follow. Okeh See you next time :D**

**Tuesday, 2015-01-06**

**Akemashite Omedetou Minna ! ^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Soccer!"**

**Disclaimer : Nama – nama character yang ada saya ambil dari anime Naruto serta Captain Tsubasa dan tentunya anime – anime tersebut merupakan milik dari pengarangnya masing – masing.**

**Naruto feat. Captain Tsubasa. Semi Crossover.**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina (Forever) slight SasuSaku (Forever)**

**Chapter 1 : Soccer Is Everything. But Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hi-Hinata? " Pekik Naruto sedikit keras, namun sang empunya nama tampak tak merespon pekikan dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Yang kini terdengar adalah hanya dengkuran halus dipunggung Naruto. Entah Hinata tertidur ataupun pingsan, Naruto tak begitu tau.

" Onii _Chan_ sepertinya Hinata _nee_ tertidur. " Kata Gadis yang juga berambut pirang di samping kiri Naruto. Dialah adik dari Naruto. Naruko desu :D.

" Kurasa begitu. Lebih baik kita membawanya pulang ke rumahnya dulu. Kau tau rumahnya kan? " Tanya Naruto yang kini telah berjalan. Di ikuti oleh adiknya.

" Umm. " Balas sang adik sambil mengangguk sedikit.

" Rumahnya ada di sebelah lapangan yg biasa Nii _Chan _tempati untuk berlatih bersama Otou _sama_. " Sambung Naruko.

" Oh berarti di persimpangan gang barat rumah kita belok ke kanan? " Tanya Naruto lagi berusaha memastikan.

" Yap. " Balas Naruko singkat.

" Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya berangkat sekolah lewat depan rumah kita? Padahal kan berangkatku bisa di bilang cukup pagi. " Kata Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir tanpa kedua tangannya yg kini memegangi Hinata agar tak jatuh dari gendongannya.

" Itu karena setiap pagi Hinata _nee_ mengantarkan Hanabi _Chan _sampai sekolah. Bukan seperti kakak yang hanya mengantarkanku di persimpangan jalan saja. Dan bahkan jika tak ada kegiatan OSIS dia akan menjemput Hanabi _Chan. _Tak seperti Onii _Chan. _Jika pulang malah aku yang harus menjemput Onii _Chan_. Dan setiap berbicara dengan setiap orang lain tentang menjemputku, Onii _Chan _pasti bilang kata '_menjemputku_' bukan '_dijemput olehku'. _Bukankah itu tak adil? " Kata Naruko dan diikuti gembungan di pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

" Ehehehe.. baiklah aku minta maaf. Mulai besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah dan kalau kau di rumah Hanabi _Chan_ maka aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tau kan, Akubiasanya pulang agak belakangan. " Kata Naruto berusaha menyenangkan adiknya.

" Hontou ka ? " Tanya Naruko dengan bersemangat dan tampak matanya seolah berbinar – binar.

" Hontou da " Balas Naruto dengan senyum hangat untuk meyakinkan adiknya. Dan tak terasa sekian lama mereka mengobrol Naruto, Naruko dan Hinata yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto kini telah sampai di depan pagar rumah yang bergaya eropa yang terbukti bentuk pagarnya yang sangat amat klasik khas eropa.

" Ini rumah Hinata _Chan_ ? " Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

" Ya benar anda siapa ? " Bukan Naruko atau Hinata sendiri yang membalas namun kini berdiri seseorang yang terlihat seperti satpam di rumah tersebut.

" Eto saya teman dari Hinata _Chan_. Saya tadi menolong Hinata _Chan_ saat seorang Yankee berusaha memperkosanya. " balas Naruto to the point.

" Apa ? Bagaimana bisa ? " Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentakan sang satpam kepada Naruto yang tadinya sempat goyah saat mendengar bentakan dari sang satpam.

" A-ano. Le-lebih baik segera bawa dia masuk. A-aku khawatir soal keadaannya. " Balas Naruto sedikit tergagap karena kini dia merasa takut dengan satpam bertubuh besar serta sangat kekar tersebut.

" Oh anda benar. Mari " Balas satpam tersebut secara sopan lalu menunjukan jalan menuju ke dalam rumah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mansion Hyuuga tersebut. Tanpa Naruto ketahui ternyata Naruko telah meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa memberi tahu Naruto sebelumnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam tepatnya saat mencapai ruang tengah, Naruto kaget karena mendapati ayahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria dewasa yang menginjak umur 40 an mungkin terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas.

" Oh Naruto, kenapa kau kesini? Dan kenapa Hinata berada di punggungmu ? " Tanya Jiraiya sambil melirik Hinata yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

" Ceritanya nanti saja. Lebih baik Hiashi Ji _san_ segera merawatnya. " Kata Naruto yang kini menyerahkan Hinata pada bebrapa Maid wanita yang tengah menjemput Hinata.

" Kalau begitu duduk dulu. Lalu ceritakan. " Balas Hiashi yang terkesan memerintah kepada Naruto.

" Baiklah. Jadi begini... " Dan Naruto pun menceritakan kronologis dari kejadian yang dialami Hinata menurut sepengetahuannya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan adiknya. Dia sudah sadar bahwa adiknya meninggalkannya. Dia tak marah. Dia berfikir mungkin adiknya memiliki banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

" Hmm.. Jadi begitu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya kepadamu Jiraiya serta tentu saja untukmu Naruto. Karena jika kau tidak ada mungkin masa depan Hinata akan hancur. " Kata Hiashi yang kini sedikit mendudukkan kepalanya seakan membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika Naruto tak menolong Hinata.

" Ah sama – sama. Hiashi Ji _san_ sebagai teman aku tentunya harus menolong temanku yang kesusahan. " Balas Naruto dengan nyengir.

" Ku kira kau memiliki alasan lain Naruto ? " Selidik Jiraiya lalu menyeruput kopi buatan maid Hiashi.

"Maksud anda ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya.

" Yah mungkin seperti karena kau menyukai Hinata begitu. " Balas Jiraiya sambil mengangkat bahunya seolah olah tak tau apa yang di bicarakannya.

" Se-sebenarnya, A-aku juga menyukai Hinata _Chan_. Lebih tepatnya mencintainya " Balas Naruto secara singkat namun terdengar gugup.

" haah ? " Hiashi pun mulai angkat bicara walaupun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" Entah kau polos atau kau jujur aku sangat tak menyangka bahwa ada seorang laki – laki yang berani menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang gadis langsung kepada sang ayah. Selama ini saja tak ada yang berani seperti itu. Hanya menengok satpam rumahku saja, laki – laki ingusan itu sudah lari. Kalau begitu, kau mendapat restuku. Tapi ingat jika kau serius dan ingin menikahinya maka aku memiliki syarat. Syarat itu berlaku jika Hinata mau menerima mu. " kata Hiashi panjang lebar.

" Baiklah. Aku sangat serius. Jadi akan aku lakukan segala syarat yang akan anda ajukan. " Balas Naruto dengan mantap.

" Baguslah " Balas Hiashi lalu tersenyum tipis.

**2 hari kemudian.**

Jam Istirahat merupakan jam yang pas untuk mengistirahatkan otak sejenak dengan sekedar bersantai di kelas, makan bersama teman, atau hal – hal lain yang bisa mengistirahatkan pikiran serta fisik sejenak mungkin. Tapi istirahat malah dimanfaatkan oleh tokoh utama kita untuk bisa dibilang istirahat total. Tidurlah jawabannya. Kini Naruto tampak tertidur dengan nyamannya di bawah pohon rindang di dekat lapangan tempat ia biasanya berlatih. Karena terlalu nyamannya dia tidur, dia sampai tak merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang kini telah duduk di samping kepalanya, menatap pemilik surai kuning tersebut yang kini beristirahat dengan nyamannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tanda – tanda dari bangunnya sang pemilik surai kuning pun mulai tampak. Terbukti dari terbukanya kedua iris biru safir milik pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dan tampak berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya sinar matahari yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Namun seseorang yang tadi terlihat terus memandangi pemuda tersebut tak menampakkan rasa keterkejutannya sama sekali. Yang ada malah sebuah senyum yang sangat indah terpatri di wajah ayunya.

" Konnichiwa " Sapa seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hinata. Walaupun kelihatannya Hinata tak gugup sama sekali untuk hanya sekedar menyapa Naruto, tetapi nyatanya ia sangat berusaha untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya demi memberikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Naruto yang tempo hari menyelamatkannya.

" Ko-Konnichiwa " Balas Naruto. Ara.. ternyata Naruto yang gugup.

" Se-sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menggagumu tidur. Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu tempo hari. " Kata Hinata dan tampak semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, entah karena malu ataupun apa, author sendiri tidak tahu. Hemm.. Mister tukul. Eh Misterius.

" Oh waktu itu. Yah sama – sama. Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan orang yang aku su.. " Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dia kini menutup mulutnya sendiri karena hampir keceplosan tentang perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki mana yang bisa keceplosan soal perasaannya kepada orang lain. Terkecuali kalau dia tak tau malu ataupun dia memang sangat jujur. Sama kayak author ^o^)v

" Su.. ? " Tanya Hinata dengan nada imutnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga keimutannya bertambah dimata Naruto.

" Ah.. Iie Iie Iie. " Sambar Naruto dengan cepat

" Maksudku tentu saja aku akan menolong teman – temanku jika butuh pertolongan. " Sambung Naruto cepat.

' Teman ya? ' batin Naruto yang kini merutuki kata – kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Dan tanpa Naruto ataupun Hinata sadari ternyata Hinata juga membatin hal yang sama seperti Naruto namun dengan adanya sedikit kekecewaan.

" Ba-baiklah. A-aku membawa bento terlalu banyak.. Jadi maukah kau ? " Tawar Hinata sambil memperlihatkan kotak bentonya.

" O-oh.. Baiklah. " Balas Naruto. Dan Hinata pun membuka kotak bentonya. Terlihat sekali menu yang dibawa oleh Hinata sangat amat sehat karena banyaknya sayuran disana. Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika melihat isi dari bento milik Hinata. Yah.. pantaslah Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dia kan tidak suka sayur. Bukan seperti sahabat emonya yang merupakan _Tomato freak_.

" Ano, Hinata _Chan_. Kau tau ? " Pertanyaan Naruto serasa ambigu bagi Hinata jadi ia memutuskan agar Naruto melengkapi pertanyaan ataupun pernyataannya.

" Aku tidak suka sayur. Gomen. " Sambung Naruto sambil merunduk.

" Oh jadi Naruto _kun_ tidak suka sayur ? Hemm.. coba saja. Kan Naruto _kun _belom pernah merasakan masakan sayurku ? " Tanya Hinata balik.

" Benar juga. Tapi.. ? " Pertanyaan Naruto berhenti ketika Hinata mengambil sesumpit sayur berbentuk persegi tipis yang mungkin itu merupakan wortel karena warnanya orange seperti wortel.

" Ba-bagaimana kalau aku su-suapi ? " Tawar Hinata malu – malu dengan seedikit memalingkan wajahnya agar Naruto tak mampu melihat rona merah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, Naruto telah melihat semburat merah itu. Dan entah kenapa hatinya jadi tak bisa menolak tawaran Hinatawalaupun apa yang nanti akan ia makan merupakan musuh nomor satunya. SAYUR.

Perlahan Naruto pun memajukan kepalanya dan kini memasukkan sesuap sayur dimulutnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena sayur yang ia makan kini bukanlah sayur yang biasanya ia tidak sukai. Mungkin menurut Naruto kini, Sayuran yang dimasak oleh Hinata adalah yang paling enak di dunia. Dan mengetahui reaksi dari Naruto, Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum karena dengan ehem.. ganasanya, Naruto menghabiskan 3/4 isi bento Hinata.

" Naru _chi_, Hinata _chan_, Kalian tak dengar bel ? " Suara lembut nan manis yang terdengar di telinga Hinata dan Naruto kini menginterupsi kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Namun setelah menengok siapa pemilik suara tersebut keduanya bergidik ngeri karena aura yang dipancarkan oleh pemilik suara tadi berbanding terbalik dengan lembutnya suaranya.

" Sa-sakura _nee_ ? " Naruto pun menyebutkan nama sang pemilik suara tadi.

" Ka-Kaichou ? " Dan Hinata pun mempertegas sebutan dari Naruto tadi dengan menyebutkan gelar dari sang pemilik suara tadi.

" _SUMIMASEN!_ " Teriak Naruto lalu berlari sekencang mungkin berharap dapat menghindari amukan dari Sakura.

" Nee Hinata _chan_. Lebih baik kau segera ke kelas atau aku juga akan segera berubah pik.. " Kata – kata Sakura terputus karena lawan bicaranya tadi telah menghilang dengan cepatnya.

" Haah.. Aku merasa iri. " Gumam Sakura lalu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke tengah menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya. Mungkin segala hal tentang Sakura itu sendiri sih.

_**Time skip**_.

Bel pulang sekolah merupakan pertanda yang sangat di tunggu – tunggu oleh setiap siswa dan siswi di sekolah. Terutama mereka yang memang hanya menjadikan sekolah hanya sebagai persyaratan hidup saja atau dengan kata lain bagi mereka yang tak berniat sekolah. Tetapi hal demikian biasanya juga menimpa murid yang biasa saja kepribadiannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita yang kini tampak sangat senang karena bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berkumandang.

Dia telah berjanji untuk menjemput adiknya langsung ke sekolahnya jika tidak ada kegiatan latihan sepak bola. Dan ketika ia baru keluar dari halaman sekolahnya ia melihat Hinata yang berjalan didepannya cukup jauh dan mengarah ke arah yang sama dengannya yakni SMP Konoha. Sejenak Naruto mengingat – ingat perkataan Naruko bahwa Hinata sering juga menjemput adiknya apabila tidak ada kegiatan OSIS jadi kini ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Naruko bersama – sama dengan Hinata. Mungkin menurutnya ini juga kesempatan untuk pendekatan.

" Hinata.. " Teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan hendak menyusul Hinata. Dan teriakan Naruto tadi berhasil membuat langkah Hinata berhenti untuk melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

" Kau mau menjemput Hanabi bukan ? " Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Hinata sambil mengatur nafas. Dan Hinata pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

" Boleh kah aku ikut denganmu ? Aku juga ingin menjemput Naruko _chan_. " Kata Naruto.

" Tentu " Balas Hinata lembut lalu keduanya mulai berjalan menuju ke sekolah adiknya demi menjemput adik tercinta masing – masing.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto dan Hinata pun telah sampai di depan SMP Konoha dan ternyata Hanabi dan Naruko telah berada di depan SMP Konoha sambil bercanda bersama teman – temannya yang lain yang terlihat juga sedang menunggu.

" Naruko _chan_.. " Teriak Naruto menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruko dan teman – temannya.

" Kau sudah la- " "Kyaaa! Naruto _Senpai! _" Teman – teman Naruko yang tadi terlihat bercanda bersamanya kini sudah mengerumuni Naruto dengan mata yang berbentuk Love. Naruto sangat terkenal di SMP Konoha karena memang Naruto adalah Alumnus dari SMP tersebut serta ia sangat berprestasi. Oh iya jangan lupa dengan ketampanannya yang setara dengan Sasuke. Namun yang kadang membuat fans nya agak kesal karena ketidak peka annya Naruto atas perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Hinata dulu juga merupakan Alumnus SMP Konoha, dia cukup terkenal juga karena dia merupakan Sekertaris OSIS di SMP Konoha dulunya. Namun rumor bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto sudah sampai di adik kelasnya jadinya dia sedikit malu sendiri jika ditanyai perihal Naruto dan dirinya.

" Ah.. eto kouhai – kouhaiku yang cantik – cantik. Bisakah kalian tidak mengerumuniku?Aku jadi gerah jika kalian mengerumuni ku seperti ini. " Bukannya kerumunan itu menyingkir malah mereka yang mengerumuni Naruto berteriak – teriak ala Fansgirl karena entah Naruto sadari atau tidak, ia menyebut kouhai – kouhainya cantik. Ah bodohnya kau Naruto!

Naruto terselamatkan oleh sebuah tarikan tangan yang menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Setelah ia melihat siapa yang menariknya tadi ia bingung. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat bocah ini.

" Aku Sarutobi Konohamaru. Murid pindahan dari Hokkaido. " Kata bocah tersebut yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru.

" Oh aku jadi ingat waktu turnamen sepak bola antar SMP dulu. Kau Kouhai dari Matsuyama bukan ? " Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah orang.

" Kau benar. Aku disini untuk menantangmu. " Nada bicara Konohamaru jadi sedikit lebih serius.

" Oh, jadi kau ingin mengetes seberapa jauh kemampuanmu ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Hn. Aku ingin melawanmu satu lawan satu sekarang di lapangan sekolah ini. " Kata Konohamaru

" Haah.. Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu. Hitung – hitung untuk peregangan otot – otoku yang agak sedikit kaku karena 2 hari tak berlatih. " Balas Naruto dengan santainya.

" Ano, Naruko _chan_. Lebih baik kau ke rumah Hanabi _chan_ dulu. Katanya kau ingin kerja kelompok bukan ? Nanti aku akan menyusul dan sedikit membantumu mungkin. Jadi kau duluan bersama Hinata _chan _dan Hanabi _chan_ yah ? " Pinta Naruto kepada adiknya yang ia ketahui kini ada di belakangnya.

" Haah.. Baiklah Onii _chan_. _Jaa_~ " kata Naruko lalu meninggalkan Naruto lalu mengajak Hanabi dan Hinata untuk pulang duluan.

Setelah Naruko, Hinata dan Hanabi telah pergi, Naruto pun bergegas menuju lapangan sepak bola milik SMP nya. Dan ternyata Konohamaru telah berada disana dengan bola yang sudah ada di samping kaki kanannya.

" Baiklah jadi apa tantangan yang akan kau berikan ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Konohamaru.

" Aku akan melewati mu dengan segala gerakan yang telah aku kuasai dan tugasmu hanya merebut bola dariku sebelum aku mencapai kotak penalty. Mudah bukan ? Tapi tak semudah kelihatannya. " Kata Konohamaru lalu menyeringai.

" Baiklah. Dengan kata lain aku hanya jadi Gelandang bertahan dengan posisiku ditengah lalu aku harus merebut bola darimu, begitu? " Tanya Naruto santai lalu tersenyum tipis. Dan Konohamaru pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan saja.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku memberimu 5 kesempatan, jika kau telah 2 kali berhasil melewatiku saja, maka aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Sebelumnya aku mau tau apa maumu ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Aku ingin kau mengakuiku bahwa levelku setara denganmu maupun rivalmu, Ozora Tsubasa. " Jawab Konohamaru dengan mantap.

" itu saja ? Baiklah. Mulailah! " Perintah Naruto lalu tampak bersiap – siap.

[**SOCCER START]**

_**Chance 1**_

Konohamaru pun mulai berlari menggiring bola dengan cukup lincah namun tetap tak terlalu lincah jika dimata Naruto. Karena dia pernah melihat yang lebih lincah dari gerakan konohamaru.

Saat Konohamaru dan Naruto saling berhadapan Konohamaru memposisikan badannya membelakangi Naruto lalu menjugling bolanya sedikit lalu menendangnya sedikit agar melewati atas kepala Naruto. Namun Naruto tak tinggal diam mengetahui gerakan dari Konohamaru yang akan melewatkan bola ke atas kepalanya ia melompat bola yang tadinya akan melewati kepala Naruto jika berhasil kini sudah di control Naruto menggunakan dadanya. Dan pada kesempatan pertamanya Konohamaru gagal.

_**Chance 2**_

" Kali ini aku akan lebih serius " Gumam Konohamaru sambil berlari menggiring bola menuju Naruto.

" Ayo Bocah! Tunjukan kemampuanmu! " Teriak Naruto mungkin agar Konohamaru lebih bersemangat.

Mereka pun berhadapan kembali. Kali ini Konohamaru tampak lebih yakin akan berhasil. Kini Konohamaru meliak – liukkan tubuhnya guna mencari celah yang ada pada pertahanan Naruto. Seolah menyadari celah yang mungkin tanpa Naruto sadari telah ia buat, Konohamaru memajukan kaki kirinya selangkah dan seperti apa yang ia duga kedua kaki Naruto membuat celah yang cukup lebar untuk di lewatkan bola. Dengan efek slowmotion bola yang Konohamaru bawa tidak berada di kaki kirinya yang ada di depan melainkan ada di kaki kanan bagian dalamnya dan dengan cepat ia menendang sedikit bola tersebut ke arah kolong kaki Naruto dan bola tersebut berhasil melewatinya sementara Konohamaru melewati Naruto dengan seringaiannya lewat samping kanan Naruto.

Kesempatan kedua ia berhasil melewati Naruto.

_**Chance 3**_

"Hahaha.. Kurang satu lagi Naruto _senpai_ " Tawa senang Konohamaru karena berhasil melewati Naruto.

" Orang bilang keberhasilan pertama seseorang merupakan hasil dari keberuntungan dan itu kebetulan. Hanya sebagian dari hasil kemampuan seseorang itu. " Kata Naruto santai

' Sial kenapa aku bisa tertipu dengan tekhnik fresstyler seperti itu ? padahal ketika aku gunakan saat futsal aku juga tau kelemahannya ketika lawanku memakai tekhnik yang sama' batin Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Batinnya malah berkata lain dari ekspresi santainya di kenyataannya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha lagi. Yang kedua bukan merupakan keberuntungan saja bukan ? " Tanya Konohamaru lalu mulai menggiring bolanya menuju Naruto sementara naruto enggan menanggapi Konohamaru.

Kini keduanya telah berhadapan lagi. Kini Konohamaru mencoba melakukan tipuan gerakan kaki sederhana namun kadang juga menyulitkan. Tubuh Konohamaru condong kekiri bersama kaki kirinya yang melangkah kedepan dan karena Naruto cukup berpengalaman ia hanya mengikuti permaianan dari Konohamaru saja.

Karena Konohamaru telah yakin Naruto telah tertipu maka ia langsung dengan cepat merubah haluannya jadi ke kanan dan mendribel bolanya dengan cukup cepat. Namun sebuah _tackling_ yang mengarah tepat ke bolanya dan membuat bolanya menjauh jadi membuat Konohamaru terdiam karena kagum akan kecepatan dari Naruto dalam _tackling_.

Dan di kesempatan ketiga ini Konohamaru telah gagal. Dan karena sudah sadar akan kemampuannya ia memilih menyerah melawan Naruto lagi.

**[SOCCER END]**

Naruto pun kini mendekati Konohamaru yang terdiam mematung dan merunduk. Mungkin ia telah kecewa karena usahanya untuk menantang Naruto gagal karena hatinya berkata untuk menyudahi tantangannya. Dan Naruto pun kini mengusap lembut kepala remaja tersebut dengan lembut. Kini sang remaja berambut coklat tersebut mendongak melihat siapa yang mengelus kepalanya.

" Ku beri tau kau satu hal. Kau tak perlu menantang siapapun agar kau kau diakui bahwa kau selevel dengan orang yang kau tantang. Buktikan levelmu pada sebuah pertandingan sepak bola antara 11 lawan 11. Jika kau bisa menang karena kerja sama tim mu yang bagus, kau sudah bisa dibilang pesepak bola yang hebat. Ingat sepak bola adalah permainan 11 orang lawan 11 orang. Bukan 1 orang lawan 1 orang. Sepak bola bukan soal siapa yang bisa memasukkan gol paling banyak. Sepak bola adalah kerja sama. Dan jika menurutku, sepak bola adalah seni. Aku menawarkanmu untuk belajar denganku. Bagiamanapun juga walaupun pengalamanku masih bisa dibilang sedikit, tapi pengalamanku tentu saja lebih banyak darimu. Bagaimana ? " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar lalu diakhir tawaran kepada Konohamaru yang kini tampak senang mendapat tawaran dari Naruto.

" Aku mau! " balas Konohamaru cepat.

" Dan satu lagi. Aku beri tahu kau. Guru yang terbaik merupakan pengalaman! " Kata Naruto singkat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru yang bingung akan ucapan Naruto.

" Besok hari minggu bukan? Pagi – pagi datanglah ke lapangan dekat sungai itu. " Kata Naruto sebelum benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Yo Minna san ^o^) waktunya balas review :D**

** : Lanjut Thor**

**Author : Udah vroh. Btw gue bukan Thor super hero itu yah :v**

**AN Narra : Aroma sepak bolanya kurang. Ehm sebenarnya Kalau pakai Char Tsubasa kenapa tidak dimasukkan Crossover aja. Idenya saya suka, semangat dilanjutkan.**

**Author : Eto Aroma? Fic ku berbau? ('-' )a Ehehehe.. Masih awal vroh. Tapi kalau di chapter ini atau selanjutnya masih tetep kurang berarti Authornya masih perlu banyak belajar lagi. Kalo di masukkin ke Crossover entar sepi :3 Dan pasti pada minta lemon :v**

**The KidsNo OppAi : Lanjut thor **

**Author : Okeh vroh :D btw gue suka pen name elo :v Oppai daisuki ^-^**

** .104 : Ow berbau sepak bola hmmm bagus Next!**

**Author : Okeh sekarang tombol nextnya udah ada tuh di atas tombol review :v**

**Author : Okeh sekarang tombol nextnya udah ada tuh di atas tombol review :v**

** : Kirain Oneshoot thor XD**

**Ne,Author-san laki – laki atau perempuan ?**

**Salam kenal Author-san :D**

**Author : Kiraian Drive shoot nya Tsubasa :v**

**Diriku laki – laki tulen dari lahir sampai selamanya. Apakah jejak – jejak kemesuman ku di prolog tidak menggambarkan bahwa aku laki – laki ? :v**

**Hai' Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (^o^)/**

**Uchihagremory : Akan sangat menarik kalo ada lmnya :D**

**Author : Males vroh. Ntar jadi bahan fap fap bahaya :v Gue kebagian dosanya juga vroh walaupun in real world gue bandarnya JAV :v**

**YuniMoet01 : Nice **

**Author : Sankyuu :D**

** 1 : Lanjut bro..**

**Author : Okeh vroh sangkyuu :D**

**Zecklucifer : Lemon Sejenis jeruk itukah ? XD**

**Lanjut**

**Author : Bukan. Lemon tuh orang cabul yang katanya pedofil itu loh :v**

**Okeh silahkan tekan tombol next dibagian atas tombol review**

**Terima kasih atas apresiasinya terhadap karya saya ini :D oh iya kalau pengen lebih dekat lagi sama author *cieh.. Author kasih Pin BB sama Facebook aja ya, kalo sms, author jarang punya pulsa :v kalo pun punya cuman buat telfonan sama pacar yang nun jauh disana :3 *gak usah curhat thor :v**

**Okelah Nih**

**BB :52868E72**

**Facebook : Anggara Mahardhika (Yang ppnya pake baju ijo sama boxer :v )**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Soccer!"**

**A/N : Kalo ada yang bertanya – tanya kenapa Hinata gak pemalu banget jawabannya adalah saya kurang suka sifat Hinata yang kyk gitu. Emang imut sih. Tapi kurang greget. Jadi saya buat Hinata adalah Gadis biasa tapi sedikit lebih pemalu dibanding dengan gadis biasa. Terima Flame atau kritikan kok :D**

**Disclaimer : Nama – nama character yang ada saya ambil dari anime Naruto serta Captain Tsubasa dan tentunya anime – anime tersebut merupakan milik dari pengarangnya masing – masing.**

**Naruto feat. Captain Tsubasa. Semi Crossover.**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, Gaje, dll.**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina (Forever) slight SasuSaku (Forever)**

**Chapter 2 : Remember.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[SOCCER START]**

Konohamaru tengah menggiring bola menuju garis pertahanan lawan. Bergerak dengan lincahnya ia tak memperdulikan panggilan meminta dari teman – temannya yang berniat membantu Konohamaru. Ia terus maju dan berhasil melewati 2 pemain lawan dan saat ia berhadapan dengan center back lawan ia tampak kesusahan untuk melewatinya. Dan hasilnya bola dapat dicuri oleh center back lawan dan langsung mengumpankannya ke pemain depan guna membuat counter attack.

" _Kuso!_ " Umpat Konohamaru.

Dan hasilnya memuaskan. Counter attack tersebut membuahkan satu gol.

'prit..' Bunyi peluit yang ditiup dengan cukup panjang telah berbunyi pertanda bahwa pertandingan ini telah selesai. Bukan pertandingan, tepatnya _sparring_.

**[SOCCER END]**

" Semuanya berkumpul ! " Instruksi seorang pelatih berambut pirang yang kita ketahui merupakan tokoh utama di fic ini. Dialah Naruto. Dan seketika itu semua anak buahnya berkumpul sambil duduk di tanah dengan kaki yang diluruskan semuanya. Semua tampak beristirahat sejenak sambil memperhatikan perihal apa yang akan disampaikan oleh sang pelatih.

" Ini evaluasi untuk permainan kalian semua... " kata – kata Naruto terdengar menggantung. Mungkin ia mengambil jeda untuk penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

" Team A dengan Kapten Konohamaru. Permainan kalian tak lebih baik dari permainan anak SD. Setiap tempat yang dilewati oleh bola selalu dikerumuni oleh sedikitnya 3 – 4 pemain. Kalian ingin main sepak bola atau main keroyokan ? " Jelas Naruto lalu sedikit mengejek permainan dari Tim A tadi.

" Ini semua karna salah.. "

" Diam dan dengarkan. Dalam sepak bola tak ada yang menyalahkan satu sama lain. Satu salah, maka semua juga salah. " Perkataan Konohamaru tadi langsung terpotong oleh Naruto.

" Sedangkan Tim B dengan Kapten Udon. Permainan kalian cukup bagus. Counter attack yang mematikan. Tetapi kurang memaksimalkan permainan di daerah tengah. Terlalu fokus untuk langsung memberikan bola kepada striker. Dan permainan kalian tadi hampir sama seperti Tim A, yakni terlalu banyak yang mengerumuni bola. " Koreksi Naruto lalu duduk di bangku pemain dan pelatih.

" Baiklah ini nasehat dariku. Cukup satu orang saja untuk membawa bola serta cukup satu atau 2 orang saja yang menghadang orang yang sedang menggiring bola. Ini bertujuan agar tak terjadi kekosongan posisi yang mungkin ditinggalkan teman untuk merebut bola.

Maksimalkan permainan di lini tengah. Ini bertujuan untuk mencari celah dari permainan lawan serta untuk menambah _Ball Possesion_. _Ball Possesion_ adalah presentase dari 2 tim yang saling berlawanan dalam penguasaan bola. Penguasaan bola diperlukan agar lawan jenuh dengan permainan kita. Dari situ maka akan muncul 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada lawan. Yang pertama mood dari lawan akan turun sehingga mempengaruhi permainannya dan kedua mereka akan kesal dan langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga merebut bola. Jika kemungkinan kedua yang terjadi maka umpan kalian harus lebih cepat dari umpan yang biasa kalian berikan kepada teman kalian. Hal ini bertujuan agar mereka akan mengerahkan tenaga ekstra dalam merebut bola.

Setelah itu tinggal menyerahkannya pada _winger _dan _striker_ karena umumnya jika aku lihat dari permainan kalian, _winger _serta _striker_ memiliki kecepatan diatas pemain tengah serta pemain bertahan. _Winger _harus memberikan umpan yang tepat kepada _striker_ agar _striker_ bisa menciptakan setidaknya peluang terjadinya gol. Dan sekarang yang aku butuhkan dari kalian adalah _striker_ bertalenta. Bukan _striker_ yang hanya bertumpu pada _winger_, lini tengah ataupun lini belakang.

Jadi bagi kalian yang merasa dan menyebut diri kalian sebagai _striker_ ada baiknya kalian mulai berlatih lebih giat lagi agar bisa aku akui sebagai _striker _bertalenta. Bukan hanya _striker _saja. Tapi semuanya juga. " Jelas Naruto dengan panjangnya.

" Tapi senpai bagaimana cara kami menjadi pemain bertalenta ? Aku kira berlatih saja kan tidak cukup. " Tanya Shinoda, Center Back tadi yang melawan Konohamaru.

" Hmm.. Pertanyaan bagus Shinoda. Tapi aku mau bertanya dulu kepada kalian. Apa kalian tau atau pernah menggunakan jaringan nirkabel yang bernama 'internet' ? " Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan di kata Internet. Sementara itu anak buah Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mereka pernah menggunakan Internet. Tentu saja. Di zaman modern seperti ini siapa yang tak tau internet? Mungkin anak TK saja sudah tau.

" Apa kalian tau apa itu Youtube ? " Tanya Naruto lagi. Dan jawaban yang diterimanya adalah anggukan lagi dari anak buahnya.

" Apa kalian tau istilah streaming di Youtube ? " Tanya Naruto lagi (lagi) dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh anak buahnya.

" Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan Internet lalu membuka alamat ' ' lalu streaming video permainan sepak bola dari tim – tim yang sering menjuarai liga bergengsi seperti tim Real Madrid, Barcelona, Bayern Munich, Chelsea, Man. United, Manchester City, Liverpool, Juventus, Ac Milan, Internazionale Milano dan masih banyak lagi. Atau kalau begitu melihat cara bermain pemain favorit kalian lalu nanti tinggal aku yang memadukan permainan kalian. " Kata Naruto santai.

" Semua nasehat ku tadi harus kalian ingat. Dan satu lagi walaupun ini terdengar kurang sopan karena aku menyamakan kalian dengan binatang. Tapi memang benar, kalian ini adalah sekawanan singa yang kelaparan. Jika hanya satu singa yang berusaha menjatuhkan seekor gajah meskipun singa itu adalah singa terkuat sekalipun, singa itu akan kewalahan. Tapi apabila sekawanan singa itu menyerang seekor gajah dengan bersama – sama saling bahu membahu, maka seekor gajah yang perkasa pun akan tumbang. Jadi ingat, jika kalian bekerja sama dan saling bahu membahu dengan baik dan semakin membaik setiap harinya maka Nankatsu, Meiwa, Suna akan kalian kalahkan dengan mudah. " Kata Naruto memberi motivasi lalu menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk berdiri.

Terlihat setelah Naruto memberikan motivasinya, semangat mulai muncul dari wajah – wajah anak buahnya terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka yang memancarkan tekad yang membara.

" Dan satu hal lagi yang harus selalu kalian ingat. Jangan melupakan aku walaupun kalian nantinya sukses sebagai pemain sepak bola. Jangan lupakan perkataanku sebelumnya walaupun kelak mungkin yang melatih kalian bukanlah aku. Baiklah sekarang kita pulang. " Kata Naruto mengakhiri latihan tersebut.

**~Soccer!~**

Kini Naruto tampak berjalan menuju ke rumah Hinata untuk menjemput adiknya yang tadi ikut Hinata serta Hanabi menuju ke rumahnya. Katanya ia akan mengerjakan PR bersama – sama. Setelah Naruto mengingat pesan dari adiknya tersebut ia sedikit menambha kecepatan berjalannya berharap ia akan sedikit lebih cepat sampai di rumah Hinata dan bermaksud membantu sedikit Naruko dan Hanabi dalam mengerjakan PR yang ia ketahui adalah PR Matematika. Matematika adalah bidang yang paling dikuasai oleh Naruto. Bukan berarti ia hanya pintar dalam Matematika saja. Nilai yang pelajaran yang lain memang baik tetapi nilainya yang terbaik adalah Matematika.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto telah sampai di rumah Hinata dan disilahkan masuk oleh sang security sangar penjaga Rumah Hinata yang ia baru ketahui ternyata ia hatinya lembut. Security itu pernah menyelamatkan anak kucing yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Yah itulah mungkin yang dinamakan ' _Appearance like a Devil, Heart like an angel '_

" Yo Naruko _chan_, Hanabi _chan_, Hinata _chan_. Ada yang bisa aku bantu ? " Tanya Naruto ketika mencapai ruang tengah dan melihat Naruko dan Hanabi sedang terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hinata.

" Woh.. Onii _chan_, kebetulan kau datang. Eto aku tak begitu paham dengan penjelasan Hinata _nee_. " Kata Naruko dengan jujurnya.

" Ma-maaf Naruto _kun_ aku tak begitu pandai menerangkan Matematika. " Kata Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

" Tak apa. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan masing – masing. Jadi bab apa yang belum kalian pahami ? " Tanya Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

" Eto Aljabar. Sistem Persamaan dua variabel dengan metode Distributif. " Kata Hanabi membolak balik halaman bukunya melihat – lihat bagian mana yang belum ia kuasai.

Dan setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan teori – teori serta cara – caranya yang menurutnya mudah untuk dipahami. Dan jika dilihat dari ekspresi Naruko dan Hanabi yang tampak senang, maka bisa di bilang bahwa mereka paham dengan apa yang Naruto jelaskan tadi. Sementara itu Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah di pipinya.

Naruto yang kini merasa diperhatikan oleh Hinata lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Dan Hinata yang mungkin merasa ketahuan karena melihat wajah Naruto dari tadi kini menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

" Are ? Hinata _chan_ ? Kau tak apa – apa ? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam ? " Tanya Naruto bertubi – tubi dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang menunduk. Hinata pun sedikit berjengit kaget lalu bergeser sedikit untuk mengambil jarak dengan Naruto.

" I-Iie. A-aku akan membuatkanmu minuman " Kata Hinata cepat lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

" Cih, Baka! " Gumam Hanabi dan Naruko dengan menatap sinis Naruto. Naruto tak begitu mendengar gumaman dari Hanabi dan Naruko jadi ia tak begitu mepermasalahkannya.

**~Soccer!~**

" Ah.. Sudah malam. Hinata _chan, _Hanabi _chan_. Kami harus pulang. " Kata Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya.

" Hmm.. Onii _chan_ benar. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Jaa~ " Pamit Naruko sambil menarik Naruto untuk keluar dari kediaman Hinata dan Hanab. Bukan menarik dengan kasar sih. Hanya tarikan biasa.

" Jaa.. " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan satu tangannya kepada Hinata dan Hanabi.

Diperjalanan pulang Naruko memberitahukan sesuatu yang menurut Naruto cukup penting namun seharusnya ia tak menerima informasi tersebut karena informasi tersebut bersifat privasi. Dan tentu saja yang dibahas Naruko adalah 'calon kakak iparnya'. Entah kenapa Naruko sangat ingin menjadikan Hinata yakni kakak dari Hanabi menjadi 'kakak iparnya' dan ia menemukan kesempatan besar untuk merealisasikan tujuannya karena ia tahu bahwa Hinata suka kepada kakaknya. Dan tentu saja sebagai keturunan Namikaze yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya ia tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Dan inilah hasilnya..

" Apa kau tak salah Naruko ? Aku takut kau membohongiku agar aku bisa cepat memiliki pacar. " Kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

" Tidak. Memang aku pernah berbohong pada Onii _chan_ ? " Tanya Naruko sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan malasnya.

" Haah.. Bahkan kau sering membohongiku. Kau ingat waktu kau meminjam HP ku untuk kau pakai menanyakan PR kepada temanmu dan ternyata hanya kau buat untuk meminta teman SD mu yang ada di Nankatsu untuk memberitahukan E-mail dari si sayap itu. " Jawab Naruto dengan malasnya karena mungkin sedikit sebal juga untuk mengingat – ingat itu.

" Ma-mah.. I-itu be-benar sih " Balas Naruko gerogi karena dia malu ketahuan kedoknya yang ingin menghubungi si 'sayap' alias Tsubasa.

" Ta-tapi kenapa Onii _chan_ bisa tahu sih ? " Tanya Naruko sedikit memekik karena kesal sudah ketahuan.

" Tsubasa sendiri yang memberi tahuku. Walaupun kami rival tapi tentu saja hubungan teman tetap berjalan. Ini E-mailnya " Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia menunjukan alamat E-mail yang ada di layar Smartphonenya kepada Naruko. Dan Naruko pun kaget kenapa Naruto memilikinya.

" Kenapa Onii _chan _punya sih ? " Pekik Naruko lagi.

" Haah.. di Handphone lamaku memang tidak ada. Tapi ketika Otou _sama_ membelikanku HP ini dan aku mendaftarkan E-mailku, muncul E-mail – E-mail dari orang – orang yang aku kenal yang belum aku jadikan kontak temanku. Salah satunya adalah Tsubasa. Nah saat itu aku mencoba mengirim E-mail padanya dan hanya bermaksud menyapa dan dia membuatku kesal karena dia mengejek ku karena Foto profil E-mailku hanyalah tokoh Anime kesukaanku. " Alis Naruto berkedut karena menahan kekesalannya saat mengingat saat – saat itu.

" Huuuwwaaahhh.. Aku ingin memiliki HP sepertimu Onii _chan_! " Teriak Naruko sebal lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Yah Naruto tak masalah sih karena rumahnya sudah cukup dekat.

" Pasti dia akan menodong Otou _sama_ agar membelikan Handphone baru untuknya cepat atau lambat. " Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum geli membayangkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruko sesampainya di rumah nanti

_**Soccer!**_

Sesampainya di rumah ia tampak tertawa sendiri melihat Naruko yang sedang mencak – mencak tak jelas sambil berteriak – teriak tanda tak terima yang ditujukan kepada dua orang dewasa di depannya yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu dan dengan malasnya memperhatikan ocehan dari Naruko itu sendiri.

" Tadaima Okaa _sama_, Otou _sama_. " Sapa Naruto sekilas yang melewati ruang keluarga lalu langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

" Oh sudah sore sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan keperluan memasak makan malam " Gumam Tsunade dengan sedikit malas bertujuan untuk menggoda sang anak perempuannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang anak dengan cueknya menuju ke dapur.

" Grrr... " Naruko mulai geram karena tadi sudah di cukein oleh kedua orang tuanya, malah sekarang di tinggalkan oleh ibunya.

" Oh sepertinya Shiruba kangen denganku " Alasan dari Jiraiya sangat tidak jelas dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruko sendiri dan itu sukses membuat wajah Naruko merah padam menahan Amarahnya dan akhirnya..

" BAKAAAAAAA! " Teriak Naruko di ruang tengah dan mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ratusan meter.

_**Sementara itu sebelum Naruko berteriak.**_

" Haah.. Kenapa tadi buku tugasku ketinggalan yah ? Jadinya kan aku di kira orang yang.. "

" BAKAAAAAAA! " Gumaman seorang bocah kelas 5 SD terpotong dengan teriakan menggelegar yang terdengar atau kedengarannya menjawab gumaman sang anak tersebut. Jadinya ia langsung meringkuk di pojokan gang (mungkin) dengan aura hitam khas aura orang suram sambil bergumam ' baka, baka, baka '

_**Ditempat lain**_

" Tadi kenapa kamu nggak menjemputku ? " Tanya seorang gadis seumuran Naruko yang sedang mengobrol sambil berjalan dengan sang kekasih.

" Tadi aku ada kegiatan ekstra sayang. " Balas sang kekasih lembut.

" Hmm.. Kupikir kita.. "

" BAKAAAAAAA! " 'Brukk' Sepasang kekasih itupun jatuh tersungkur karena mendengar teriakan dari Naruko (gak kenal) yang secara tidak langsung menyebut mereka berdua 'Baka'

_**Oke Back to story**_

Kini Naruko sedang tidur tertelungkup sambil mengucapkan mantra – mantra tak jelas ( sebut saja bergumam ) sambil mengutak atik Handphone nya berharap ia akan menemukan hiburan. Kegiatannya terganggu dengan adanya ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

" Naruko, Onii _chan _boleh masuk ? " Ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Naruko memiliki sedikit harapan agar sang kakak tercinta bisa merubah moodnya yang sedang buruk ini.

" Terserah " Sahut Naruko sedikit berteriak namun dengan cueknya ia tetap mengutak – atik Handphonenya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto pun masuk. Melihat Naruko membuat Naruto tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum geli atau senyum bercanda melainkan senyum hangat khas seorang kakak yang ditujukan kepada adiknya. Lalu Naruto pun duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Naruko. Tak lama setelah itu ia membaringkan badannya dengan pantat Naruko sebagai bantalnya.

" Hei.. " Naruko pun tak terima pantatnya dipakai sang kakak untuk meletakkan kepala. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalukeberatan tapi mungkin efek dari moodnya yang sedang buruk maka ia tak terima jadinya.

" Diamlah dan dengarkan aku " Sahut Naruto dengan datar sambil menatap langit – langit kamar Naruko.

" Kau ingin Handphone baru bukan ? " Tanya Naruto tetap dengan datarnya.

" Ya " Balas Naruko cuek tapi ia sedikit khawatir dengan nada bicara sang kakak yang tidak seperti biasa.

" Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu " Dan Nada bicara Naruto kembali seperti biasa. Hangat khas seorang kakak yang baik.

" Aku ragu " Balas Naruko cuek.

" Hmm.. Kau belum tahu ya ? Piala dunia Under 20 akan segera berlangsung. " Kata Naruto sedikit keluar dari topik.

" Lalu ? " Tanya Naruko dengan tetap mempertahankan kecuekannya.

" Jika aku bisa masuk ke Tim Under 20 Jepang, maka aku akan mendapat uang saku. Yah walaupun mungkin bisa dibilang tidak cukup banyak tapi jika Jepang bisa sampai ke Final maka aku bisa membelikanmu Handphone keluaran terbaru yang bahkan spesifikasinya lebih hebat dari Handphone ku. " Jelas Naruto dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi berbaringnya.

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Naruko kini yang mulai bersemangat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang kakak.

" Tentu " Balas Naruto singkat.

" Bagimana caraku untuk membantu Onii _chan_ ? " Tanya Naruko yang mood nya kini sudah baik dengan sekejap mata.

" Mudah. Tinggal mendoakanku saja. Dan yah.. Mulai besok, Se-sebaiknya.. ki-kita berangkat dengan.. Hinata _chan_ dan Hanabi _chan. _" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit tergagap di kalimat terakhir. Naruko yang mengerti gelagat dan arah pembicaraan sang kakak pun menyeringai seakan siap menggoda sang kakak.

" Kenapa seperti itu Onii _chan_ ? " Tanya Naruko berusaha memancing Naruto agar berbicara lebih tentang maksud tujuannya.

" Yah.. Me-menurutku jika berjalan bersama lebih mengasyikkan "Balas Naruto dengan keringat yang mulai berjatuhan dan kini ia duduk membelakangi sang adik.

" Hoo.. Atau mungkin ada alasan lain, nee Onii _chan_ ? " Pertanyaan Naruko pun sukses memojokkan Naruto dan membuat ia jadi keringat dingin.

" Su-sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera makan malam. Otou _sama_ dan Okaa _sama_ tadi sedang mengurusi pekerjaan untuk sebentar jadinya mereka sudah sarapan duluan. " Kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar menuju ke ruang makan di ikuti Naruko yang ikut berjalan membuntutinya.

" Shiruba ? " Tanya Naruko bermaksud menanyakan dimana Shiruba.

" Tentu saja ia di bawa oleh Okaa _sama_. " Balas Naruto agak malas karena ia perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dijawab.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto kini tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap – usap bola kesayangannya dan ia ternyata kembali teringat dengan masa lalu.

**Flash Back**

Liburan musim panas bagi para siswa sekolahan adalah liburan yang paling mereka tunggu karena liburnya cukup panjang. Naruto yang pada saat itu masih kelas 5 SD ikut bersama kedua orang tua (angkatnya) Menuju ke kediaman Bibinya yang berada di district Nankatsu. Bibinya merupakan Namikaze Anko. Adik dari Ayah angkatnya serta Ayah kandungnya. Anko sangatmenyayangi Naruto dan mengaggp Naruto merupakan anaknya sendiri.

Di liburan musim panas tersebut, Naruto sering berjalan – jalan sendirian melihat – lihat keadaan di district Nankatsu yang terkenal sangat aman. Ia menjumpai sekelompok anak yang berseragam tampaknya dari SD Nankatsu sedang berlatih bersama. Ia tampak bingung melihat ada seorang anak yang memakai baju yang warnanya berbeda sendiri. Ia berfikir mungkin amak itu anak baru. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat latihan dari anak – anak itu.

Ia mengakui permainan dari si anak berbaju biru itu (Tsubasa) memang sangat menonjol di banding dengan anak yang lain. Tak lama setelah itu mereka A.K.A anak – anak dari SD Nankatsu itu beristirahat untuk sekedar melepaskan penat. Namun Naruto menyeringai melihat Anak Berbaju biru itu tak beristirahat namun ia sedang menjuggling bola dengan santainya. Naruto yang tertarik pun berjalan menuju Tsubasa dan kawan - kawannya.

" Hei. " sapa Naruto sambil nyengir.

" Oh, hei. Kau siapa ? " Tanya Tsubasa yang kini sudah berhenti menjuggling bolanya.

" Aku Namikaze Naruto. Keponakan dari sensei mu. " Balas Naruto.

" Senseiku ? " Tanya Tsubasa pada dirinya sendiri mungkin karena ia belum terlalu tahu menahu tentang sekolah barunya.

" Rambut Kuning, Mata biru, ada seperti kumis kucing diwajahnya.. " Gumam Ishizaki dengan pose berfikirnya.

" Ja-jangan – jangan kau keponakan dari Anko Sensei itu ? " Pekik Ishizaki berusaha memastikan status dari Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan saja. Dan dengan serempak semuanya berteriak 'apa' tanda tak percaya terkecuali Ishizaki, Tsubasa dan Naruto sendiri.

" Memang kenapa Ishizaki kalau dia keponakan dari Anko Sensei ? " Tanya Tsubasa bingung.

" Kata Anko Sensei. Keponakannya itu sangat jago bermain sepak bola. Kabarnya ia sudah banyak memabawa sekolahnya menjuarai kejuaraan lokal. " Kata Ishizaki.

" A-aku tak tau sebegitunya Anko Oba _sama_ menceritakanku. " Kata Naruto Sweatdrop.

" Tapi apa benar itu Namikaze _san_ ? " Tanya Tsubasa memastikan.

" Yah begitulah " Balas Naruto dengan malasnya.

" Kalau begitu aku menantangmu. " Tantang Tsubasa dengan semangat.

" Boleh. Anggap saja ini salam pertemanan. " Balas Naruto tak kalah semangat.

" Kita harus menendang bola agar mengenai mistar gawang bagian atas. Siapa yang tidak kena maka dia yang kalah. " Tawar Tsubasa lalu membawa bolanya dengan jarak ¾ lapangan dengan gawang targetnya.

" Jadi jaraknya segitu. Oke kau duluan. " Suruh Naruto dan Tsubasa pun mengangguk.

Tsubasa tampak mengambil ancang – ancang sekitar 5 meter dari bolanya dan setelah ia merasa sudah tepat perhitungannya ia mulai berlari menuju bolanya dan menendangnya cukup keras. Tendangannya melambung tinggi dan jika di teliti maka tendangannya nantinya akan melebihi mistar atas gawang. Dan ternyata benar, Tendangan Tsubasa meleset sedikit dari mistar gawang.

" Kau meleset. Berarti kau yang kalah. " Kata Naruto.

" Kau kan belum mencoba " Balas Tsubasa dengan malas.

" Baiklah jika kau memaksa. " Balas Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun memungut bola terdekat dan di taruhnya di tempat Tsubasa menendang tadi. Ia mengambil jarak lebih pendek dari Tsubasa yakni sekitar 2-3 meter. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari dengan cepat lalu menendang bola tersebut dengan keras dan bola tersebut tampak melambung tepat menuju ke arah mistar gawang bagian atas. Dan

'**Deng' **Suara dari bola tersebut yang membentur mistar gawang dengan cukup keras dan pemenangnya adalah Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan menjauh dari Tsubasa dan Kawan – kawan. Sementara itu Tsubasa dan Kawan – kawannya takjub dengan kehebatan Naruto. Setelah berjalan sedikit, Naruto mulai berhenti lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Tsubasa.

" Ngomong – ngomong siapa namamu bocah biru ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Tsubasa, Ozora Tsubasa " Balas Tsubasa singkat.

" Tsubasa ya ? Berjanjilah padakau agar kau semakin kuat dan menjadi rivalku kelak. " Balas Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh.

" Tentu Namikaze _san_. Tentu " Balas Tsubasa sambil tersenyum senang bahwa ia di tunggu oleh seseorang yang bertalenta hanya agar menjadikannya rival.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_**.**

**Yah author gak bisa update cepet soalnya author sempat sakit dan author sering futsal sampe lupa waktu heheheh.. Pokoknya terima kasih buat para readers entah it silent readers sekalipun karena sudi membaca fic saya yang abal ini. Pokoknya makasih banget dan khususnya bagi yang udah mau me review fic saya ini. Dan apabila Readers sekalian bingung dan memiliki pertanyaan kepada author, Chat aja di Facebook author atau BBM Author. Untuk FB dan BBM lihat di Chapter 2. Jadi gak usah sungkan untuk bertanya. Atau kalau enggak PM juga boleh :D **

**Jaa~**


End file.
